Luke Ross
' 78125455.jpeg 47745421234554.jpeg images754754.jpeg images75454524.jpeg Luke Ross' (Cameron Boyce), a clever and crafty boy who was born in Detroit and has a passion for video games, break-dancing, and causing a bit of mischief around the penthouse while also being a little sarcastic at times. He considers himself a "ladies' man", having taken a liking to Jessie in particular. Luke even tried to date her in the first few episodes. Luke is the second-oldest of the Ross children. In the episode: "The Kid Whisperer", his full name is revealed to be Lucas. It seems that in Season 1, he spends a lot of time with his brother, Ravi, and has a close bond with Bertram. Even though he fights mostly with Emma, he tries to cope with her in many ways. Also, he's hardly seen with his sister, Zuri, unless they're planning "schemes" together, but she usually leaves him to fend for himself. In "Gotcha Day", Luke claimed that he was from Krypton (which his father once told him as a joke), but he knew where he is really from. In Season 2, Luke learns how to bond with Emma in a more brotherly way rather than a sibling rivalry kind-of-way. In "Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales", Luke wants to know information about his birth parents and with Emma's help, attempts to track down his birth mother. After finding his adoption papers (which reveal that his middle name is Filbert), he believes his mother is Vanessa Coleson, a famous wrestler which Luke gets excited about and sneaks out to a wrestling match to meet her. However, Jessie finds out that he read the name wrong as the "C" in Coleson was in fact just a smudge and her name is Vanessa Olsen and goes to warn Luke. Later, Jessie tells Luke that if wanting information about his mother is so important to him, he should tell Christina that he's ready to know. He does and Christina gives him a letter from his birth mother that says she's thankful he's going to a wonderful family and hopes that one day when he's older, he'll want to meet her and that she wants him to be happy. He spends less time with just Emma and/or Ravi and more time with Jessie, Bertram, and/or even Zuri. His best friend is a stuffed koala bear named Kenny that he's had ever since he was a baby and cannot sleep without him. In Quitting Cold Koala, when Jessie tries to get him to give up his attachment to Kenny, Luke confesses to her and his siblings that the reason why he is so attached to Kenny is because before he was adopted, Kenny was the only real family he had and the only one who's been there for him his entire life. After hearing from his siblings and Jessie that they are his family now and will always be there for him, Luke is able to "grow up" from Kenny. His sibling relationship with Zuri starts to show in the middle of Season 2, especially in the episodes: "The Trouble with Tessie", "Quitting Cold Koala", "Panic Attack Room", and "The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day". Luke also starts to understand Jessie's love life more ever since the events of ''"Punched Dumped Love"''occurred. It is often shown that he's bullied throughout Season 1 (occasionally) & especially Season 2; occasionally in Season 3, maybe because more of his past was revealed in "Lizard Scales & Wrestling Tales".511121330 Category:Characters